Teslen Tinsel
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: My last piece of Teslen Christmas-y Fluff for 2011. Helen, Nikola, tinsel and a certain game of Chess. This is my Christmas present to all the Teslen shippers out there! Merry Merry!


**:) Hello everybody! This is my last piece of Christmas-y Teslen fluff for 2011 or, as I like to call it, my last piece of Teslen Tinsel. :) Teehee. **

**I am so very sorry that I posted no updates yesterday, but I was furiously trying to finish this :) Sadly, I shall be M.I.A until the 26th of December, so I will not be updating until then :( Sad face. But I promise to update "Love Calling" and "Sail" when I return! **

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter of "Damned Fool." They were very sweet and really appreciated, YAY! I made 100!**

**I am dedicating this one-shot to chartreuseian, as the idea came from one of our many "Squee sessions". It is also as a thank-you for a certain preview! SBxx**

**Also, for Emmy1512, who is just plain awesome.**

**Here is something to make you happy. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teslen Tinsel<strong>_

"No. I refuse."

"Come on Helen. You set the boundaries of this little game. If you are not going to abide by your own rules then I am afraid I shall be forced to... enforce them." Nikola Tesla gave his best, dirtiest, flirtiest smirk to the woman sitting opposite him. She clutched her arms around herself tighter at the look in his eyes.

Helen Magnus was sitting across a small, intimate table with Nikola Tesla. To the outside world it would appear normal. A man and woman engaging in a intellectual game of chess, a roaring fire at the other end of the spacious office, snow fluttering to the ground outside the large window. There was one interesting factor to the merry situation that they sat surrounded by though. One, tiny, but all-important detail. Nikola was completely naked from the waist up while Helen sat in only her bra and panties.

"Nikola. No. This has gone far enough."

He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Helen. Wrong answer."

"Nikola!" She yelped as he stood up and slid around the table. He held his hands out in a show of surrender before speaking.

"I am only playing by the rules Helen. Your rules. Now... As good as that delectable brassiere looks on you, I think the time has come for it to disappear."

"Nikola," She fixed him with her sternest stare, "I have had enough. We should both retire for the night."

She immediately regretted her words as she saw his face light up.

"Why, Miss Magnus, you're very forward tonight. More than two glasses of wine, strip chess and now, bed."

"It was you who suggested strip chess, Nikola, and you know what I meant, now... hand me my skirt."

He sighed and, with his bare foot, hooked Helen's skirt and flung it to the opposite wall, as far away as possible from her.

"Not a chance in hell. I captured your Queen's Knight, you owe me skin." He was steadily moving towards her again.

"Nikola, we've had four bottle of wine between us. It is safe to say that I'm slightly inebriated, now despite your flirty and arrogant bravado, I know you would never take advantage of me in this state. So, quit acting like you would and pass me my skirt!"

Nikola stopped, only a couple of inches separating them, and rested a hand on his slim hip.

"You are nowhere near 'inebriated'," he scoffed, "Your source blood altered physiology makes sure of that. You and I both know that. Now. Bra. Or I will remove it for you."

Helen set her jaw in determination and glared at him. He sighed.

"As you wish." He said darkly.

Helen clutched her hands across her chest tighter as he moved in. Truth be told, she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol on her body. She felt tingly from head to toe and her vision was starting to blur at the edges. She also could not tear her eyes away from Nikola's bare chest for any appreciable length of time. How could she never have noticed how well-defined he was? He was toned but not huge. She'd always liked that. She could see the strength in his body and she shivered slightly as she registered how close he was already.

"OK!" She cried, just as he reached her. He stopped, an amused smile on his face. "OK. I'll take it off. But, just... sit down."

Nikola raised both his eyebrows and retreated from her, his eyes not able to stray from her though, and sat down. Helen took a deep breath before speaking.

"God, Nikola, just... fine, pass me that wine behind you. I need more alcohol to do this."

He smirked and laughed before obediently turning around and stretching for the wine. Helen grabbed her chance without hesitation. She stood up quickly and bolted over to where her skirt had landed. As Nikola turned, wine in hand, his gratuitous smirk fell from his face.

"Helen!" He cried, tossing the wine away and appearing by her side in an instant, his vampiric speed lending a hand. Helen gasped as she felt his strong hand grip her upper arm. She was barely half-way through pulling up her skirt before he'd forced her backwards.

"Helen." He growled, pressing her against the nearby wall, his mouth millimetres from hers. She could feel the alcohol in her system make her weak and she half collapsed against his naked body. She blinked rapidly, the whole world shuddering and shaking from the rough treatment he'd subjected her to. Half of her was screaming for more contact, for him to just take her right there and then, to screw her roughly up against her own office wall, the other half was wondering why she'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

Nikola tensed at her confused reaction.

"Helen! God, Helen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you so hard... I-What the?" He spluttered as he came face-to-face with a handful of silver tinsel. Releasing her, he clawed at his face, the small strands sticking in his eyes and mouth. He coughed violently and shook his head fiercely, attempting freedom from the troublesome sparkles. He faintly heard Helen giggle somewhere behind him and he spun, still blinded, to reach out for her.

"Helen!"

Eventually, when he could see again, Nikola scanned the office. Her office. Empty. He cursed her and reached over to the Christmas tree they'd been close enough to for her to grab the tinsel. He smiled evilly as he fisted some himself before stalking from the room. His heart-rate had shot up ten-fold as he noticed her skirt, blouse, jacket and shoes still strewn on the floor. Helen Magnus was running around her Sanctuary in her underwear.

Bursting out into the corridor Nikola glanced both ways. Seeing only complete emptiness he stilled, just listening. After a few moments he heard a faint crashing and a curse, his vampiric hearing pricking. Chuckling softly he turned towards the sound, moving speedily.

Within seconds he'd followed her not-so-subtle movements to the kitchen... of all places. He was sure she'd lock herself in her bedroom and he'd have to find a way to break in. He nearly dropped the tinsel he was gripping so tightly on to as he entered the massive kitchen.

She was standing on her tippy-toes, her legs stretched to their absolute maximum as she reached for something high in a cupboard. He'd never seen such a perfect derriere in his life and it was all he could do to restrain himself from striding over and clutching it firmly within his hands.

"Helen." He growled and she faltered off her toes, clutching onto a bottle. As he moved towards her he recognised it as a very bad Tequila. Her eyes darted everywhere, desperately seeking a way to escape with her spoils.

"That," he snarled, almost on top of her, "Was very rude, Helen."

She tried to run as his arms came to encircle her waist. He held her tightly as she squirmed against him, brushing a little too close to where he longed for her to touch. He shuddered involuntarily but kept up the hold until she gave up and went slack in his grasp.

"Now, I'd like my spoils of war." He whispered and she tipped her head to look up at him.

"I was just getting some stronger courage." She held up the bottle and smiled sweetly at him. A serious look came over him all of a sudden and Helen felt strangely self-conscious.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, Helen, you have no need for any courage simulating substances." He finished with his lips far too close to hers. She gulped hard as she stared at him, her eyes flicking rapidly to his lips and then back to his. She'd never heard him say such things that were not shrouded in sexual innuendo and crass suggestions. He looked like he actually meant it.

She stared at him still as he manoeuvred the Tequila out of her hand and laid it on the counter next to them.

"Now," he breathed, turning back to her, "I demand skin."

She shuddered at his tone before nodding her head slowly at him, mesmerised by his eyes. When she made no move to remove the offending item herself he cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

"You'll have to do it Nikola. I can't seem to stand upright by myself." She confessed, and he noticed how she'd gripped onto his bare arms, leaning heavily into him. He smiled.

"Well, if I have to..." He snaked an arm behind her back and quickly found the clasp. Squeezing it together quickly it snapped open and Helen let out a small moan as she felt pressure dissipate around her rib cage. She wondered, with more jealousy than her mind could accept, how he'd gotten so good at that particular technique.

"Nikola..." She breathed against his lips before he could divulge her of her bra, clutching at him even tighter.

"Hmmm." He answered, his eyes half closed and staring intently into hers.

"You should never, ever let tinsel out of your sight."

As his brow creased in confusion she smiled and flung the tinsel she'd prised from his hands into his face again. Again he spluttered but this time she found it hopeless to shimmy out of his grip.

"You minx!" He laughed, shaking his head to remove the bits of tinsel that clung to him. She forced at his arms to no avail, his vampiric strength far greater that any attempts to push him away.

"Oh, Helen," he laughed at her struggling, "You know you wouldn't be in this situation if you were any good at chess."

"I am an excellent chess player Nikola Tesla! You just cheat!"

"I do not!"

"You make up your own rules!"

"I modify the existing rules into better ones!"

"Cheat."

"Minx."

Helen sighed at their pointless argument before giving up fighting against him. He smiled at her as she eventually conceded defeat and looked up at him. He was surprised when she burst out laughing.

"Y-you... have... t-tinsel ... all over y-your face..." She forced out in between giggles, reaching up and pulling a strand of tinsel from his nose. He stifled a sneeze at this and just crinkled his face.

"Oh, Nikola. You are my very own sparkly vampire..." She smiled. He gave her a confused glace.

"Sparkly vampire?"

She sighed as she plucked a piece of tinsel that was draped over his forehead.

"Twilight. Ashley made me watch it."

"Oh. Well, are these sparkly vampires anywhere near as devilishly good-looking as I am?" He smirked down at her as she continued to clean his face of shiny Christmas decorations.

"Actually, the one is rather dishy..." She giggled and smiled up at him, his face now tinsel-free. "All done."

"So, you _do_ think I'm devilishly good-looking?"

She blushed and took a step back in his arms at this. Nikola's smirk quickly morphed into a dark glare of lust as her movements caused her already un-done bra to fall away from her body slightly and slide down her arms. Nikola had to breathe deeply as the dark pink of her nipples came into view, his stomach dipping suddenly at the exposure.

"Helen," he started, using every ounce of strength he had to keep his eyes on her face, "Here, let me clasp it, you're right, this has gone too far." He hated himself for saying it but he found himself too in love with her to want to see her very generous assets in this way. He reached behind her to try and make good on his statement but her hands brushed him away.

"No, Nikola. You got my knight. It's only fair." Her voice had lowered to a husky whisper as she spoke and he stopped his movements abruptly. Staring at him she slowly shrugged out of the straps and offered it up to him. He couldn't think straight as he grasped the delicate fabric in a hand, chancing a glance at her. He ached for her then. He thought he'd learned to control the urges he felt when he was around her. He'd packaged them, as well as his deep feelings for her in a box labelled "Hopeless Endeavours" and buried them deep within him, out of sight. Now, as he gazed at her naked body he couldn't help himself. His feelings had been denied for such a very long time that, when an opportunity to touch her like he'd always wanted presented itself, he was powerless to stop himself. Clutching her bra desperately he swooped down to one perfect breast and grazed his lips against its side, the smooth skin feeling like heaven under his mouth.

Helen took a quick breath as she felt him kiss her breast lovingly, his lips warm on her already heated skin. She ran a hand up his arm and into his hair as he kept his mouth fastened to her skin, sucking gently. She hadn't expected that. She'd assumed he would make some teasing remarks, that he'd leer at her and make unending quips about her endowment. A small, traitorous, part of her had hoped he wouldn't though. That he'd gently brush her skin with his fingers and caress her lovingly. That he'd whisper against her ear that he loved her.

She gasped as she felt his wet tongue, rough against her as his mouth wandered over to her tightening nipples. She let her eyes flutter shut then and revelled in the feeling of him pressed against her, his mouth heightening her senses.

"Nikola..." She moaned, grasping his hair tighter. Nikola sighed against her skin then, his breath fluttering out across her chest. Her lips twitched upwards in pleasure as he finally reached one of her erect nipples.

"...-I just don't think it's right though, you know, doing that. I mean, it's disgusting, right?"

Helen's eyes snapped open as she heard Will's voice faintly, he was moving towards the kitchen.

"Dude, I am not doing it for you." She heard Henry answer.

"Nikola!" She hissed, pulling his head from her body. She looked about frantically for an escape. Her eyes finally settled on the pantry cupboard and she grabbed Nikola's hand, dragging him towards it. There was no way in hell she was letting her team see them in such a state together. Yanking the door to the cupboard open she pulled him inside and shut the door as quietly as she could. It was dark inside but slivers of light from the joins of the door threw some light inwards so that she could just make out where they both were. She was breathing rapidly as she peered out one of the gaps in the door and she wasn't entirely sure it was because of the adrenaline rush of almost being caught in a compromising position.

"I'm just saying, we have to be able to fool them somehow, right? Magnus said she's tried everything and there's no substitute for a real life audience but... come on, you can sort something out, right?" Will entered the kitchen then, moving straight for the fridge. She heard Henry sigh.

"Will, dude, it's Christmas Eve, can we talk about something other than work?"

Will pulled the fridge open and scanned its contents.

"Bloody Tesla. There's no wine. Actually, do you feel like popcorn?"

"Yeah, OK."

Will closed the fridge and turned for the pantry cupboard. Helen gasped and darted backwards, her hand still clasped in Nikola's. She pulled him to the very back of the large walk-in cupboard and shoved him against the wall, behind some huge boxes. She waited with baited breath as she heard the door open and Will's voice grow even louder.

"Where the hell is the microwave popcorn?"

Helen was focused so intently on hiding the both of them that she did not notice in what a position she'd placed them in. Nikola's back was pressed firmly against the back wall and she was pressed against the length of him, his hands wrapped about her naked waist.

"Helen." Nikola's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shhh!" She commanded, glaring at him. It was then that she noticed how they were standing. Her laboured breathing caught in her throat as she stared into his glistening eyes. They were one of the only things she could make out in the darkness.

"Helen." He whispered softly, "I'm sorry for... before... I took advantage of you."

She frowned up at him but jumped slightly as she heard Will digging around the pantry, mere inches away from them. She tried to quiet her breathing but the feeling of her bare breasts pressed firmly against Nikola's bare chest had her gasping. Nikola's grasp loosened around her waist and he held up his finger to his lips, urging her to stay silent. She tried, she really did, but the feel of his heartbeat against hers and his shallow breaths pressing them ever closer made it impossible.

"H? Are you sure it's here?" Will called and Helen's eyes widened, he was nearly on top of them, she had to stop breathing so heavily. Acting quickly Nikola grasped her head in his hands, silencing her with his lips. She stopped breathing all-together as she felt his cool lips on hers. Her eyes slipped shut and she only barely registered Henry calling back to Will.

"Dude, it's out here! And why is there all this tinsel on the floor?"

Nikola pulled her up against himself roughly then, parting her lips with his tongue. Helen's head spun at the intimacy of it - of his tongue exploring her mouth, of it rubbing against her own in long, sure strokes. She felt herself losing her mind.

It was at the sound of the cupboard door banging shut that he ripped himself away from her. She moaned softly at the loss of contact but gratefully gulped in huge breaths of air.

"Dude! There's beer! Forget the popcorn. Let's go." Henry called to Will. Will grumbled before Helen and Nikola heard the clink of beer bottles.

"But Abby doesn't like beer..." He trailed off as he and Henry exited the kitchen, flicking off the lights. Helen finally started to breathe normally again and she leaned on a shelf for support. Nikola swallowed hard at the sight of her leaning forwards provocatively and her chest rising and falling. Her naked chest. God, she was beautiful.

"Helen..." He began, slipping out from their hiding place to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"For God's sake Nikola, stop apologising." She interrupted him abruptly. He snapped his mouth shut and just gazed at her. She was a sight - only in her tiny panties and nothing else, hair ruffled, lips swollen, chest heaving. He had to fight the effect she was having on him hard.

Helen met his eyes after some times, straightening up a little. What the hell were they supposed to do now? What were they supposed to say to one another?

"Helen?" He asked, his eye riveted to hers. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Can I..." his breath caught and he had to steady his voice, "Can I kiss you again?"

He felt like a schoolboy around this woman. A naughty schoolboy who was staring at the most beautiful teacher in the school and asking her out on a date. He felt ridiculous.

Helen was gobsmacked. Here she was, stood in a dark pantry cupboard, nearly completely naked, turned on as all hell, and he was asking bashfully if he could kiss her? She wondered if it was joke but one look into his eyes told her differently. She could barely see him, but his eyes shone out at her, bright and hopeful and full of a love that she'd denied too many times.

"No." She stated plainly. She saw his entire body almost crumble in on itself and his eyes clouded over with the barriers he usually had up. She blinked and stepped towards him, reaching out for his face. "I meant, not here." She whispered, touching his cheek. His hand flew to grasp the one she pressed to his face, he hung on for dear life to her touch.

"Where?"

She smiled at him through the darkness and clasped his hand in hers.

"Come on."

She pulled him out into the now gloomy kitchen and turned to him. She giggled as he saw he bra, still clutched in his hand. He looked to his own hand and smiled at it. He offered it to her, offering her modesty back but she pushed his hand away

"It's your spoils of war Nikola. We'll just have to be quick." She tugged him towards the kitchen door and poked her head out, scanning for anybody wandering the halls. The coast seemed clear, and she pulled him out. They hurried over to the elevator, giggles falling from her lips unintentionally.

Her eyes widened as she heard the lift 'ping'.

"Shit!" He breathed, and it was his turn to drag her into an empty room. Helen felt the breath being knocked from her body as he swung them into an empty office and pinned her against a wall.

"You know I don't like beer, Will." They heard Abby chastise as she stepped out of the elevator.

"There's no wine, Tesla's cleaned us out, and I don't have keys to the wine cellar."

"There were four bottles in the kitchen this afternoon Will, how could he have drunk all that?"

"Because he's a psychotic vampire..." Will trailed off as they moved farther away from the entwined forms of Helen and Nikola.

Nikola chuckled as he drew back from Helen, his hand still clutched in hers.

"They don't know that I had help from you." He whispered, his eyes glued to hers. She smiled at him.

"But, you are a psychotic vampire."

His face fell slightly but he regained his composure quickly.

"Yes, but I'm also _your_ sparkly vampire. Which I find has greater benefits."

"Oh, really?"

He smirked at her and leaned forwards, brushing his lips against the corner of her mouth.

"Very much so." He breathed, turning his face so that he could kiss her properly. He was stopped by a firm hand though and he was momentarily frozen in fright that he'd overstepped some sort of boundary.

"Not here." She whispered and shifted out from under him, peeping her head around the door to check the corridor. She shivered as his hands encircled her waist and pulled her up against chest.

"Helen." He nuzzled into her hair gently, breathing in deeply and tracing soft circles against her skin. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

She shuddered as she felt the hard insistence of his erection against the flesh of her nearly bare arse. She leaned her head back so that it rested on his shoulder as he made an involuntary thrust against her. She snaked a hand up around his neck and dug her fingers in then, her eyes closing at the feeling of him losing control behind her. When he dropped a hot and sultry kiss onto her shoulder she rocked her hips back, deliberately rubbing him teasingly.

"Oh, God, Helen." He breathed against her before his hands wandered upwards, cupping each of her heavy breasts in a hand. This caused a strangled gasp of pleasure to exit her mouth and she turned her face to press her lips against his cheek, kissing gently. He growled at this and swung his head roughly to capture her lips with his again.

Their mouths had barely met before other voices filled the air around them. They froze, lips still flirting with one another's.

"No, I've checked her office. There was tinsel everywhere but she's wasn't there. And Vlad's gone awol."

"Guh-guh... maybe they went out?" The big guy answered Henry.

"No, no one has left. I don't like this. What if he's got some evil world-domination thingy going on again? What if the Doc's in trouble?"

"Guh-At Christmas?"

Henry shrugged and began to move further away from the couple entwined behind the door.

"Yeah, he's an arrogant ass, has always got a hidden agenda, continually puts everyone in danger, but he wouldn't ruin Christmas, right?" Henry answered sarcastically.

Helen let out a small laugh against Nikola's lips and he rolled his eyes.

"It seems I am always going to be the bad guy." He whispered and she turned slowly in his arms before wrapping hers around his neck. She smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Not to me."

Nikola tugged her towards him as she pulled back, his nose now touching hers. She gave him a wide eyed look and let out a long breath at their intimate embrace.

"I love you, Helen." He said with a determination she'd only heard him use in relation to one of his many inventions or ideas. His eyes were bright as he spoke the words and filled with a hope she hadn't seen since their days back at Oxford. She took a few more breaths before swallowing hard.

"You really did mean it in Rome, didn't you?"

He smiled sadly down at her and shut his eyes, trying to keep his raging emotions in check. Breathing out through shaky lips he nodded slowly. Helen's brow creased in worry at his obvious pain, a pain she'd caused.

"Oh, Niko. I love you too." She gasped out, reaching for one of his hands and placing it flat against her cheek in hopes that it would make up for her flinching away from him when they were down in the catacombs.

His eyes flew open then, searching her face for any signs of insincerity or mocking. He found none and his heart leapt into his throat painfully. Clutching her face he pressed his lips against hers, losing himself in the softness of her. Helen tightened her grip around his neck before moaning against him.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Helen ripped her mouth away from Nikola's to crane her head to where the sound came from. Thankfully, the door was still half-way closed. For a second her blood had run cold, thinking they had eventually been caught out.

"Dude! So. Not. Cool!" She heard Henry curse and Kate giggle as she thundered down the corridor.

"It's only cake Hank!" She squealed, tearing straight into the room Nikola and Helen were hiding in. Breathing heavily she slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning her back against it and chuckling. A dull thud was heard as a piece of cake splattered against the closed door.

"MISSED!" Kate yelled. Her roaring laughter was halted dead in her throat as she realised she wasn't alone. Stood directly in front of her were her boss and said boss's snarky vampire. He was naked from the waist up while she only had on a tiny pair of underwear. They were pressed up against one another, his hands clutched around her waist and face. They both glared at her with wide eyes, their breathing as laboured as hers was.

"Magnus?" She hissed, incredulous. Helen gulped and pressed herself further up against Nikola, trying to use him as a shield for her naked body.

"Ms. Freelander, as you can see, this hidey-hole is currently occupied." Nikola raised his eyebrows at her and her mouth dropped open, her lips curling up into a smirk at the situation.

"Oh... yeah. Sure." She sniggered, nodding furiously. Catching her boss in such a compromising situation was awkward as hell, but very entertaining.

"TRUCE HANK! TRUCE!" She shouted through the door. "I'm coming out!" Kate quickly flicked the lock open and snuck out, giving the couple inside a knowing look before shutting the door tightly behind her. Helen and Nikola heard a splat and curse as Henry got her back.

"This is getting ridiculous." Nikola whispered against her ear. "I don't want any more interruptions." He nipped softly at her earlobe and she all but collapsed against him.

"My room." She breathed, digging her nails into his back. "Now."

He smirked and forced himself to relinquish the hold he had on her, no matter how good it felt. Clutching one of her hands tightly he padded to the door, listening intently for a few seconds before opening it and peering out. Nothing.

"Come on." He whispered, dragging Helen out into the corridor. Moving nimbly, he darted to the lift and pressed the button. The doors immediately opened, the lift having been waiting there. He breathed a sigh of relief before pulling her inside. She squeaked as she slid on a bit of cake entering and she fell into his waiting arms. She laughed and pushed herself upright.

"You just can't keep away from me, can you?" He smiled. She returned the smile with an even broader one of her own. Not waiting for an answer, he claimed her lips, his tongue not pausing to ask for entry. She sighed into him as his tongue explored her mouth again, god, how good it felt to be like this with him. She'd never realised just how much she needed him in this way – holding her, kissing her, loving her.

"Ohmygod." She sighed against his lips as he paused for breath and twisted her so that she was pressed up against the wall. "More." She gasped. She could feel his now prominent arousal pressing into her abdomen, and it created a raging fire within her. He never could deny her anything and rose successfully to the plea of 'more'.

With his lips fused to hers he slipped a hand inside of her flimsy underwear, the last remnant of clothing still left on her body. His fingers found her hot, wet and pulsing for him and he groaned loudly into her mouth.

"Nikola!" He pushed further inside of her, the tip of his middle finger sliding into her entrance. "Yes!"

He was about to insert another finger when he heard the lift reach its destination. Slipping his hand from her he instead clutched her arse, digging his fingers in to the pliable skin before lifted her to straddle him. Carrying her, he exited the elevator, making his way to her room as quickly as possible.

Once they were inside her dimly lit quarters he stopped. He'd lain her down on her bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly from their fervent kisses. She was staring at him through eyes that were misted up with lust, she was ready, willing to be taken by him. He knew all of this but could only stare at her, his heart so full of joy that it hurt.

"Nikola? What's wrong?" She asked, reaching out for him. He clutched onto her needily before smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing. Helen, I'm just so... happy." He confessed. He had never been very good at 'happy'. Arrogant, yes. Sulky and snarky, yes. But happy? Nikola could not think back to a time that could compare to this.

Helen's heart softened at his admission and she pulled him onto her bed and on top of her.

"I'm happy too Niko. But, do you know what would make me even happier?"

He shook his head innocently and gazed at her, his passion and straining erection momentarily forgotten. She leaned up to graze her lips against his ear.

"If you would be so kind as to make love to me, over and over again, until I can barely walk. Starting now." She snaked her hand down between the two of them and gripped him tightly through the fabric of his pants. He moaned and his eyes went pitch black. He took in a great breath of air through his nose before smiling down at her with his wickedly sharp fangs showing.

"Oh, I think I could do that." He laughed and she gasped as he thrust himself against her.

"Yes!"

Nikola smiled at the pleasure he knew he was giving her and reached down, unzipping his pants and ridding himself of his last vestiges of clothes. Stroking against her heat he tenderly positioned himself at her centre, she was more than ready for him, and had been for quite some time.

"Niko!" she clawed at him, frustrated.

Growling as her nails sliced into his flesh he thrust smoothly into her. Helen's eyes widened at the feeling of him deep inside of her so suddenly. He stretched her delightfully and she had to breath in short, sharp gasps as he moved slightly, touching every inch of her sensitive passage.

"Oh, my God." She moaned, clenching her internal muscles about him as she spasmed slightly at the intrusion. Even in his transformed state, Nikola began to thrust gently into her body. His touches subtle and soft and loving.

"Nikola. Faster." She begged, the pressure fading from her abdomen and being replaced by an aching need for friction. He sped up slightly but it was not enough for her and she bucked her hips upwards and into him. He gasped and faltered in his rhythm.

"Harder!" She demanded. She was so very close. He let out a sharp snarl before clutching her hips in his hands and finally granting her what she wanted. As he pounded fiercely into her clenching body she let out a glorious laugh. He was hitting every possible sensitive spot within her and she felt her entire body being set alight.

"YES!" She called out, her hands reaching for his face and pulling him down for a vicious kiss. She groaned out her orgasm into his mouth as her hips kept up their rhythm, shoving herself onto him over and over. The pleasure was almost too much for her and she felt her world narrowing at the edges. Nikola ripped his mouth away from hers so that she could breath and he rasped out her name as he came deep within her, pleasure rocketing up his spin and causing him to collapse half on top of her.

They lay there, blissfully joined and he smiled against her skin. He could still feel her fluttering about him and her shoulders twitched in spasming ecstasy.

"Helen?" He breathed. "Helen?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were closed and her pulse was racing in her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Helen." He gasped out.

She smiled and lifted her head, staring at him through bleary eyes. She slid a hand into his hair and gently caressed him.

"Merry Christmas, Nikola."

She squeaked as he thrust into her without warning, and then gripped the bed sheets tightly, her eyes slipping shut again.

"I'm going to make this the best Christmas you've ever had." He growled darkly and she clenched hard around him as she felt him grow within her.

Oh. Yes. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! It will be the best Christmas present you could ever give me! :)<strong>

**Love, LoveActuallyFan**

**xx**


End file.
